Everything is Right
by SuPeRcHiCk007
Summary: mamorou said something to Usai and she isn't too happy... what will he do to make it up to her?


Ok I don't own sailor moon…. This is a one parter. Just something I put together. Hope you like it! Review por favor! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi hugged her knees closer and stared out at the moonlight. Things had seemed so perfect. And then they had fallen apart in one fatal day. How could this happen? Things were so right….  
  
Mamoru stared up at the moon. How could he have? He had just let it spill out. And now things were so different. He didn't know how to fix it either. Things were so wrong…  
  
"I can't believe he said that to you! What did you do?" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Usagi shrugged. What could she have said? Maybe he was right. Maybe…  
  
"But you didn't say anything… that's what I heard anyway!" Rae blurted out, snapping Usagi back to the present.  
  
"Rae hush! You shouldn't taunt her." Ami chided quietly. "Besides, what could she have said?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I would have done!" Haruka joined in. "I would have smacked him a good one!"  
  
Michuru jabbed her partner in the ribs causing her to spew her drink and air all over herself. Haruka glared and grabbed the nearby napkins to clean herself up.  
  
"Maybe he didn't mean it sweety. He did apologize." Michuru reasoned.  
  
"No… boys usually speak their mind and so he probably…" Minako trailed off and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry Usagi, I mean maybe he didn't mean…"  
  
Usagi's face screwed up and she let out a low moan. Lita wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. She whispered comforting words to the heart-broken girl next to her. Poor Usagi. Nothing was right…  
  
Mamoru sat in the tree outside Usagi's house. He glanced around nervously. After all, it was the middle of the night and it was possible someone would see him and think… Well, no need to say what they would thing but they would think.  
  
He watched the still form sleep and he felt his heart swell. How could he have? How could he say that? She wasn't… she didn't… and then she had said… and none of what he had said had been right…  
  
The Princess reached out to Usagi and smiled sweetly. Usagi extended her own hand and tried to grasp onto the Princess. The figure moved out of reach and melted into the swirling mist. Voices surged around her and she drew inward in fright.  
  
"Destiny!" they screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru appeared before her and she screamed. He had no face, and his hands were nothing but bone. He threw a rose up and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. She drew back, away from his hideousness, trying to escape his gaunt figure.  
  
Screaming she sat up in bed. Sweat made her pajamas cling to her body and she struggled to breathe. What did it all mean? Destiny? Did that mean that Mamoru was to… die? Nothing made any sense…  
  
Mamoru heard the bells tinkle and somehow knew that Usagi and her friends had come into the diner. He tried desperately not to turn, but his body betrayed his mind and he found himself staring at her bright eyes. She was so beautiful. What had he been thinking?  
  
She looked up at him. Their eyes met and for a moment Mamoru was hopeful that she had forgiven him. But she turned up her nose and looked away. He saw the muscles in her cheeks tighten and a look of determination set on her face.  
  
He turned back and sipped his coffee. He saw Motoki shake his head and turned away. He could just picture his friend. Wiping the counter endlessly and disapproving of Mamoru. He had done the same thing back when Mamoru had been the one ignoring Usagi, and now he was doing it again. Trying to silently push Mamoru to make the right decision.  
  
Mamoru thanked heaven everyday for Motoki. His one friend until Usagi, and perhaps his one friend now. He had been the first to show him kindness after the loss of Mamoru's parents. Mamoru had closed himself off to love after the accident. Then, all at once, he had met Motoki. Right afterward, he had seen Usagi for the first time. Now, he had lots of friends. All because he had opened himself up to Motoki and Usagi. If it wasn't for those two, he would be alone. And now, he had lost one. Lost the love of his life because of a stupid mistake. A slip of the tongue. Now everything was confused.  
  
Mamoru racked his brain. Suddenly, it occurred to him. He knew what he had to do. As he glanced back at his Usako, everything instantly made sense…  
  
Usagi groaned and pulled herself up from the couch as the door bell chimed it's happy tune. She had camped out on it, deciding against going to dinner with her parents and brother. She wasn't up to being happy. She felt so pitiable.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Usagi yelled out, "Hang on! I'm comin!"  
  
She swung the door open and gasped. Tuxedo Mask stood before her, a rose in his hand. He bowed sweepingly and smiled up at her mischievously. The glint in his eye almost made Usagi laugh, but she rapidly remembered just who Tuxedo Mask really was and just what that man had said to her.  
  
She turned and tried to slam the door but he held it open and ran upstairs after her. He sighed as she closed the door of her room.  
  
"Usagi, please." He called out. "You have to listen to me!"  
  
When no answer came he pushed hard on the door and forced it open. Usagi swayed around and her tear-stained face pierced his heart. He hurried to her and reached out his arms. Just as he got to her, a loud beeping pierced the air. Usagi shook her head and reached for her communicator. It was the scouts, something was wrong. Would he ever get a chance to make things right…  
  
Sailor Moon jumped out of her alter ego's bedroom window and ran down the street silently. She knew that Tuxedo Mask wasn't far behind her. As she ran to the scene of the battle she was greeted with a terrible sight. She could see that the scouts were battered and bruised as they came into sight. They were having a hard time keeping up with the Youma who was faster and stronger than any other they had faced. But now that Sailor Moon was here there was nothing to worry about. Was there?  
  
"All right, ugly!" Sailor Moon shouted. "That's ENOUGH! You hurt my friends and now I'll hurt you!"  
  
She landed in her usual pose, pointing at the snickering Youma.  
  
"Will you now?" It hissed at her. "Well, take this! Super River Engulf!"  
  
A blue stream roared behind the creature and she pointed it towards Sailor Moon. It crashed forward and Sailor Moon froze as she realized that there was no escape. The river was too wide to jump around and too tall to jump over. She froze like a deer in head lights and held her breath. She sensed how powerful the attack was and knew that this was it for her.  
  
Just as the waves clattered before her she was shoved hard and landed safely on the very edge of the attack. She pulled herself to her knees a little confused. She shook her head and glanced in horror as she realized that Tuxedo Mask was laying motionless in her place.  
  
She screamed her attack and consumed the astonished Youma in a bright white light. As it howled in agony, Sailor Moon ran towards the now de- transformed Mamoru. She turned back to Usagi and gathered the limp body into her arms.  
  
She rocked back and forth, moaning a low wail that pierced the souls of those around her.  
  
"NO!" she whispered roughly. "You can't die. I can't lose you! Your my destiny…. My destiny."  
  
She pulled back and brushed his hair from his face. Tears streamed down and splashed on his now pale cheeks. Her head shook in disbelief.  
  
She buried her head in his chest and a muffled sob came up, "I just want to make things right…"  
  
The Silver Crystal shined brightly as she spoke her last words. The light engulfed the two figures, blinding those around them. When it retreated back into the crystal, it left Usagi transfigured into Serenity and Mamoru as Endymion. The others gasped as an ethereal shape floated upwards to hover over the two.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Uranus whispered in awe.  
  
The scouts bowed on one knee to their monarch and Serenity smiled at them. She glanced down at her daughter who was still clutching Endymion with all her might and crying softly. Silently, she reached her hand down and brushed Serenity's forehead gently. The girl glanced up and cried out in surprise.  
  
"Mother!" She begged. "Help me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I love him so much. He can't die."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and bent to kiss her daughters cheek. She drew back and looked at Endymion. She touched the Earth Symbol on his forehead. It glowed at the contact and Endymion sucked his breath in. His eyelids fluttered open and he focused in on Serenity's relieved face.  
  
"Endymion… Tuxedo Mask… Mamo-Chan." She whispered all his names. Love and tranquillity in her voice. "I'm so grateful your alive."  
  
She bent and placed a burning kiss on his lips. His hand stole around her head and for a moment they were all alone in the world. When they pulled back, Endymion stared up in a daze. Serenity beamed back at him and glanced up expectantly to her mother. She cried out as she saw the queen retreating into the sky.  
  
"Mother don't go!" She screamed in distress.  
  
"You realize your love." She heard a voice murmur in her ear. "You now know the destiny that awaits you. Everything is right again…"  
  
Usagi drew her knees to her chest and sighed. The moon was full and beautiful tonight. Things were as they should be. She would never again doubt Mamoru's love for her. She would never again doubt her own love for him. Every thing was right once more… 


End file.
